Unstaple My Heart
by jodu is my hero
Summary: FINISHED! Lizzie and Gordo go on an adventure to do something for miranda but at the same time, the adventure is for them
1. Nothing Special

Summary: Gordo and Lizzie want to make Miranda's birthday really special but their first gift backfires, so Lizzie has another idea. The only problem is that they have to get to another state. They learn a lot about themselves. Miranda is turning seventeen.  
  
Unstaple My Heart  
  
Chapter One  
  
Nothing Special  
  
Lizzie drove up to her friend, Gordo's house and rang the doorbell. Gordo answered and let Lizzie in and they both went upstairs to Gordo's room.  
  
"So," Lizzie said, "We need to talk."  
  
"We-we do?" Gordo asked, a little confused.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "About Miranda's big birthday present."  
  
"Oh," Gordo said, a little disappointed. He thought there was a chance that…oh well. It wasn't important.  
  
"The concert has been cancelled."  
  
"What? That's impossible! It's supposed to be the biggest concert of the year!"  
  
"I know," Lizzie huffed, dropping on Gordo's bed, "But they had to cancel a few dates to fit their now international tour."  
  
"What's the closest city they are playing?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Phoenix, Arizona."  
  
"What?" Gordo said, "That's absurd! You mean Kyle Olsen can make it to the desert but not the largest city in the world? What's the logic behind that?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "I don't know. But there is good news. Sarah says that her brother who lives in Arizona has three tickets to the one in Phoenix that he is willing to sell."  
  
"We are going all the way to Phoenix for a pop concert?"  
  
"Yep. But we have to get the tickets."  
  
"What??"   
  
"That's right. Sarah's brother is very against the postal service right now and next week he is going out of town."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Her brother wants us to drive down to Arizona to pick up the tickets."  
  
Gordo sighed, "Can't we just find Miranda another present?"  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie said, getting frustrated, "After all Miranda does for you, don't you think this is the least we can do?"  
  
"Well, isn't there a Peter James concert coming up next month?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Gordo! Who cares about Peter James? Ever since he started dating that actress Becky White, he has lost his fifteen minutes of fame. Besides, Miranda likes Kyle. She wanted to go to his concert last year, but she had strep throat.   
  
"Yeah, but you forget that we are seventeen. How are we going to get to Arizona?"  
  
"By your car."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Next weekend."  
  
"What are we going to tell Miranda?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "We'll think of something."  
  
"One more thing," Gordo said, "What about our parents? And what about money?"  
  
"Uh, Gordo? That's two things."  
  
"Just answer the questions."  
  
"Well, my parents will be out of town that weekend and your parents should be pretty cool about it."  
  
"And money?"  
  
"I have some saved up for gas, food, and motels."  
  
"We are staying over night?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Duh! We have to!"  
  
"In the same room?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "I don't know. Does it matter?"  
  
"I don't know. Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Gordo, we broke over a year ago. I think we are past the uncomfortable stage."  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, "Just as long as you aren't uncomfortable."  
  
"Never."  
  
"So are we leaving Friday or Saturday?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"And we'll be back…"  
  
"Sunday night…just in time for Miranda's party."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll see you, Gordo," Lizzie said, standing up.  
  
Gordo watched as his friend left his room. He and Lizzie used to date but they broke up when Lizzie kissed Ethan at a party. Even a year later, though, Gordo wondered if they were ever going to date again.   
  
Sure, occasionally, he and Lizzie would get wrapped up in the moment and make out, but they weren't dating or anything. After they made out, they proceeded to act like nothing had happened.  
  
But Gordo thought maybe that one day that would change. 


	2. Simple Yet Complicated

Chapter dedicated to Jodu. Don't let family get you down! You are still my hero.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Simple Yet Complicated  
  
The Friday Gordo and Lizzie were set to leave, Gordo picked Lizzie up at her house and they were off to Arizona. They planned it so they would cross the state line and stay overnight and then finished the treck the next day.  
  
"I feel bad for leaving Miranda," Gordo said.  
  
"Don't worry. She's been hiding something from me all week and I have a feeling that she has a secret boyfriend."  
  
"Really?" Gordo asked, as he drove on.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "I mean, she acts so nervous around me and sometimes, I'm at her house and someone calls and not only does she whisper, but she also immediately covers and erases the caller ID number from the phone."  
  
"That's strange," Gordo said, "I wonder what she has to hide from us."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she will tell us when she gets back."  
  
"What did she say when you told her we were going to go out of town?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "She didn't look too disappointed. I told her I was visiting my grandmother and that you would be at an academic conference."  
  
Gordo nodded her head, "Well, I just hope she appreciates what we are doing for her."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Lizzie said, "and I also hope that whoever she is with isn't some jerk and treats her nicely. Miranda deserves a nice person."  
  
An hour passed, and Lizzie was listening to her headphones and flipping through a Cosmo issue when Gordo started imagining what it would be like to date Lizzie again. To know that he was the one that was on her mind every minute and that he could steal kisses from her and be able to acknowledge that they did happen and not pretend like something happened.   
  
Gordo didn't know how this all happened in the first place. How Lizzie and him broke up, that is. All he knew was that he was tricked into it and wished they didn't break up. The kiss Lizzie shared with Ethan turned out to be innocent and Gordo didn't know this until after the fact when people pointed it out to him.  
  
The fortunate thing that came out of all of this was that he and Lizzie didn't seem to be too damaged by the break up. Lizzie moved on and dated a few people, and Gordo never dated anyone else. He still thought he and Lizzie had a chance to make up and go back to where they were.  
  
Another thing about Lizzie and Gordo's relationship that this author briefly grazed upon in the chapter before and earlier in this one was that despite the fact that they didn't go out or consider themselves a couple, occasionally they would hook up either out of boredom or at a party. While Gordo enjoyed this part, he still wished this wasn't so complicated. It would be one thing if feelings weren't involved with each touch of their lips, but for Gordo, it wasn't true. There were feelings involved with him.  
  
This is why he decided that on this trip he would try to reestablish what he had with Lizzie and tell her the truth. He thought maybe there was a change that she liked him back.  
  
In the meantime, Miranda was back in Hill Ridge and walked up to the familiar McGuire driveway, looked around, and rang the doorbell cautiously.  
  
A few seconds later, the front door opened and Lizzie's little brother, Matt appeared. "Hey," she said, "Is Lizzie gone yet."  
  
Matt nodded his head and opened the door a little wider for Miranda to let her in, "She's been gone a while now."  
  
"Good," Miranda said, walking in and closing the door behind her, "You have no idea how much I have been looking forward to this weekend."  
  
"I know," Matt said, pulling Miranda into a hug, "I thought we would never get this time alone."  
  
Miranda laughed lightly as she kissed Matt on the cheek, "Can you imagine what Lizzie would say if she knew that we were dating?"  
  
"Babe," Matt said, "Let's go up to my room and not even think about my sister. All I want to do is be with you."  
  
"Well then," Miranda said, stepping one step closer to Matt, "Let's not waste any time, then."  
  
The two secret lovers then proceeded to go upstairs to Matt's room and Miranda closed the door behind her and locked before dropping to Matt's bed and smiling at him seductively, "You know, in a few days I'll be seventeen."  
  
"I know," Matt said, crawling on top of Miranda and smiling, "And I'll still be fourteen."  
  
Miranda's heart beat faster as she pulled Matt down to her by his shirt and proceeded to kiss him. So there they were, Miranda and Matt, on Matt's bed making out. "I love this weekend," Miranda said, letting Matt kiss her and touch her.  
  
Now, for those of you wondering how Miranda and Matt hooked up in the first place, allow this next part to explain.  
  
Over the summer, which ended about two months before this little rendez-vous, Lizzie was off at some college tour for the day and Miranda came over, not knowing that Lizzie wouldn't be there.  
  
Matt was the only one there and he answered the door in his boxers, having just woken up. He let Miranda come in and he got dressed while she waited in his room. What Miranda didn't know was that Matt had a thing for Miranda. Miranda was complaining about her last boyfriend to Matt and somehow, Matt's crush came out in the open. Miranda tried to ignore this at first, but it became hard because she found herself growing an affection for Matt so by the end of the day, Miranda kissed Matt and Matt asked her out. Miranda agreed, but the both agreed that this would be kept under wraps, as Lizzie would probably not approve of this relationship. They thought it was only going to be a fling, anyway.  
  
But a fling it wasn't. By the end of the summer, Miranda and Matt were dating and seeing each other almost everyday. They would meet secretly and Miranda would drive them to the next town.   
  
But they were getting sick of this secretness and that is why, a few days earlier when Lizzie announced and she and Gordo were going out of town, Matt and Miranda saw this as a perfect opportunity to spend some quality time together.   
  
So, there they were on Matt's bed, fooling around for the first time without having to worry if someone was going to walk in on them. Matt was an eighth grader and Miranda was a junior. They didn't care about the age difference, though. All they cared about was being together. They were on that bed for a long time that afternoon. If they weren't making out, they were in each other's arms, talking to each other and having a good time. Miranda didn't just see Matt as a boy friend, for he was becoming another one of her best friend's.  
  
They ordered pizza for delivery and Miranda called her parents to tell them she was staying at Lizzie's overnight. What she didn't tell her was that Lizzie wasn't going to be there. Matt and Miranda fell asleep in Matt's bed after a while in each other's arms. Both were fully clothed, as nothing happened. Matt and Miranda didn't need anything to happen to be happy, though, because the important thing was that they had each other.   
  
While they were sleeping, Gordo and Lizzie were crossing the state line to Arizona and looking for a place to stop for the night.   
  
They finally found a place to stay about thirty minutes into the state and agreed to stop. It was late. Between stopping to eat and bathroom trips, they didn't stop until a little before midnight.  
  
They didn't know that this was the beginning of a new adventure. 


	3. Bring Together

Yeah, so before I begin this chapter, I should probably clarify that this story won't be too long (a few more chapters) and will focus mainly on Lizzie and Gordo. Thanks for the reviews, though! They mean a lot!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Bring Together  
  
The next day was a Saturday and Gordo set the alarm for seven in the morning so they could get a head start. Gordo had taken it upon himself to be in charge of most of this trip. It wasn't because he didn't trust Lizzie, because he trusted Lizzie with his life, but it was times like these were he liked to feel responsible and show Lizzie that he wasn't depending on her.  
  
Gordo hit the snooze button and lay there for a few minutes. He looked over at the other bed, where Lizzie was still sleeping like a baby. He loved watching Lizzie sleep, even if at times like these that it broke his heart that they weren't together.   
  
Before he could let the alarm go off again, he turned it off and got up to shake Lizzie awake. Lizzie mumbled, "You take a shower first. I will sleep"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, but didn't argue as he headed for the shower and took it, as he thought of what to say to Lizzie that would make her like him again.   
  
I the meantime, Lizzie lay in bed, thinking about Gordo. She wondered what he would do today and what they would do together. She was looking forward to this trip, but only because she was going on it with her best friend, but in some ways, it was an adventure to see what would happen between the two of them. Lizzie was wishfully thinking about Gordo and if only they were still going out. Sure, she never thought things would happen, but she often wondered what would happen if the two extremes between them. . .the physical part and the friendship part. . .ever crossed again how it would work out. She didn't want their love story to be over, but she wasn't sure how she wanted it to end, either.  
  
She had a feeling that Gordo was curious about this too, but didn't know how to bring it up. She heard the shower turn off and decided to pretend she was still sleeping as she shut her eyes. A few moments later, Gordo appeared from the bathroom and rolled his eyes at what he thought was a sleeping Lizzie and said, "Lizzie, its time to wake up."  
  
Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she sat up. She couldn't help but notice Gordo wearing a towel and only a towel and wondered if he would be mad if she kissed him. She gave that a second thought, though, and decided that it would only upset her feelings and wasn't good for their future. She got out of bed and walked past him into the bathroom and started the water as she stripped out of her pajamas.  
  
While Lizzie took her shower, Gordo got dressed for the day, in which he planned to wear jeans and a polo shirt and even dabbed on a little cologne for Lizzie. Okay, maybe he was trying a little hard to be impressive but it was for Lizzie and he figured it was now or never.  
  
He was putting his shoes on when he heard the shower go off and he was making the bed up when Lizzie came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. "I'm going to go brush my teeth and put in my contacts," he announced, getting up and walking to the bathroom.  
  
Lizzie nodded and waited until he was in the bathroom before putting on her clothes. She normally didn't care, but she didn't want to seem easy for Gordo this time. Besides, she was uncomfortable with anyone watching her every move in the first place. Having an ex-boyfriend do that was just not necessary.  
  
Lizzie quickly put on a khaki skirt and a white blouse and was going her eye make-up when she noticed Gordo's cologne. A small smile formed on her lips as she remembered that Gordo would only wear the stuff when he was going somewhere nice. Today, all he was doing was going to visit a dorm to pick up tickets. Lizzie was finishing her make up when Gordo called, "Are you decent?" from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah," she called, closing her blush and putting it un her make-up bag, "You can come out."  
  
Gordo came out from the bathroom and looked at Lizzie, "You look nice," he observed. He wasn't lying, either.  
  
Lizzie smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "Let me just brush my hair and put everything in my suitcase and then we can hit the road."  
  
"Cool," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie smiled at him as she headed to the bathroom and left the door open as she brushed her hair.  
  
In the meantime, Gordo got all of his things together and put them in his bag and then took some allergy medication. Lizzie came out and did the same, minus the allergy medication.  
  
Soon, the two checked out and were back on the road, listening to Lizzie's choice of music, and doing pretty much everything but talking. Nope, they were too busy thinking about the other person to talk.  
  
Lizzie kept on having flashbacks of all the times she spent with Gordo in the past and it was driving her crazy. She missed those times and wanted them back for the two of them to share.  
  
The first time Lizzie and Gordo hooked up after they broke up was over the summer, right after their sophomore year was over. Lizzie and Gordo were at the movies (Miranda was supposed to come but couldn't) and were the only two in the theatre and they just started making out randomly. At the time, it was like a dream because neither of them could believe what was happening, but the movie must have been boring because they made out until the credits and neither of them said anything about it so they thought it was just a one time thing…until it happened again two months later at a party…and then again a few weeks later. It was understood between them that they were friends with benefits and whatever they did could have all the passion in the world, but still nothing would happen to mediate their relationship.  
  
Lizzie couldn't stop thinking about this in the car. She had been thinking about it a lot lately, but she thought it was only because she hadn't had a real date since Gordo. But now, she wasn't so sure. While she always wondered what went on inside his head when they hooked up, she never thought to ask. Now, she wished she had initiated this earlier, like at the theatre.  
  
Gordo, on the other hand, was trying to map a plan to win her back completely. Being her best friend, he knew everything there was to know about her from what she liked and disliked to all of her moods to everything else possibly imaginable. But that didn't make it any easier. Looking over at her, he admired her beauty, even though it seemed so distant. He wanted to pull the car over, grab her and kiss her hard on the lips, but also knew that this wouldn't solve anything.  
  
The last time Lizzie and Gordo did anything physical was over a month ago, and they almost went all the way. This was a big deal because neither of them had ever been all the way, even when they dated for a year and a half. Lizzie's parents weren't home and Gordo had come over to study, but they lost concentration and before they knew it, they were both half naked in Lizzie's bed when all of the sudden the phone rang, causing them both to jump. After Lizzie got off the phone, they still pretended like nothing happened.  
  
Gordo always wondered how Lizzie managed to be so cool about this. He personally didn't understand how they'd be like that one day and the next day, she would be as cheery as ever and talk about how cute someone was or some other thing. He desperately wanted to get into Lizzie's head and pick her brain and figure out if she ever thought about him like she did before. Only time could tell.  
  
And for Lizzie, with time, came guilt. In fact, after the last time Lizzie an Gordo fooled around, Lizzie decided that it was too much to handle because feelings were getting in the way. This was why they hadn't done anything since then. Both of them didn't know where they stood or what could happen next. It was one thing to kiss for the sake of kissing, but going all the way? Isn't that meant for lovers to do?  
  
So, that's the recent history of Lizzie and Gordo. Still friends and still not telling the other one exactly what is on their mind. When the CD was over, Lizzie pulled it out so she could put in a new one, but suddenly out of nowhere, Gordo stopped her.  
  
"We'll be there in another hour. Why don't we take a break from the music?"  
  
If you think Lizzie was surprised to hear this coming from Gordo, think about Gordo: He was twice as surprised at what he just said.  
  
**  
  
In the meantime, Miranda and Matt were at the McGuire's house and were just getting up, "What do you want to do today, Miranda?" Matt said.  
  
Miranda stretched in his bed as she smiled at the possibilities, "I don't know. If we leave, we'll probably have to go to another town because people will see us and probably tell Lizzie."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, "You know, its like we'll never be completely free."  
  
Miranda smiled sympathetically at her boyfriend, "I know, but do you really think Lizzie is ready to hear about this?"  
  
"You've got a point."  
  
"You are, however," Miranda said, "officially invited to by birthday party tomorrow."  
  
"I know," Matt said, "But that will mean that I can't do this," Matt pulled Miranda into a breathtaking kiss and then looked at her.  
  
Miranda bit her lip, "Maybe we can sneak off to the closet or something," she smiled, leaning her body into his and pressing her lips against his. They could have stayed like this for the whole day, cuddling and acting as if they had nothing else better to do, but unfortunately, Miranda had to go home for a few hours while Matt had things to do, himself. Lizzie had given him the job of keeping the truth of where she and Gordo were over the weekend. When she gave him this job, however, she didn't think that he would actually be enjoying it or using the time to spend with Miranda.  
  
*  
  
I'll update as soon as possible. Please review! 


	4. Pulled Down

Lizzie's parents are out of town. It is mentioned in the first chapter.  
  
Pulled Down  
  
Lizzie looked over at Gordo strangely before reaching to turn the music off, "Do you have a headache or something?"  
  
"No," Gordo said, shaking his head, "I guess I just need a little silence."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, nodding her head.  
  
"Do…you need to go to the bathroom or anything?" Gordo was looking for an excuse to stop. That way he could stop thinking about the road.   
  
Lizzie shook her head, "Do you?"  
  
"Yeah…" he said.  
  
"But you just went a half an hour ago!"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I can't help it."  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Fine. I'm thirsty anyway," Lizzie looked back out the window, still thinking about Gordo. She really wanted to figure things out with him. For a split second, she thought he might have wanted to talk to her about them. To her chagrin, however, he only needed to go to the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, the stopped and both of them got out of the car at the gas station. Gordo headed straight for the bathroom while Lizzie went for the drinks to get something, "Do you want anything?" she called.  
  
"No thanks," he said before shutting the door to the single stall bathroom and locking it behind him. He leaned against the door in hopes that an idea would pop out of his head.   
  
Lizzie paid for her water and a five pack of Winterfresh gum and decided to wait for Gordo. He was taking a pretty long time and Lizzie didn't know what to do.  
  
A few minutes passed and Gordo decided it was useless. He couldn't think of anything and he had been in the bathroom for a suspicious amount of time. He turned and opened to door to the bathroom and got out to find Lizzie waiting for him. "You okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, thinking quickly, "I had something stuck in my teeth that I couldn't get out."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head although she didn't know if she bought it. She didn't want to get into it though, as it was his business.  
  
They went back into the car and Lizzie offered to drive but Gordo wouldn't let her, "Lizzie, this is my car. I am the one with the insurance and if I let anyone ride it, I will be responsible for what happens."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. She was only offering. She wasn't asking for the explanation she had heard a few times before. She didn't feel like getting mad at Gordo, though, and decided to let it be.  
  
They got in and started back on the road again, completely in silence. Lizzie couldn't take it any longer. She needed to talk to him, if not about what she wanted to talk to him about, than she would settle for life in general. They were friends, after all.  
  
"So," she said, "what do you want to do after we get the tickets?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.  
  
"I mean, in Phoenix, you know, after we see Sarah's brother. We will be there in about half an hour," she pointed out.  
  
Gordo shrugged, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, we don't have to be back until tomorrow night."  
  
Gordo did some quick math, "Well, since it's a six hour trip in total, we can leave tomorrow morning or we can start heading back today and probably get back by late tonight."  
  
Lizzie didn't want to go home that night, though. She wanted this time with Gordo as long as possible, even if it was full of unwanted tension and feelings coming back. Lizzie had a feeling that she wouldn't regret staying with him one more night.  
  
"Well, what do you think we should do?" Lizzie asked, not wanting to seem eager about all of this.  
  
Gordo thought she same thing as Lizzie. He wanted to stay with her for as long of a time as possible and he was enjoying this time, "If we go back tonight, we'll be really tired at Miranda's party."  
  
That wasn't true, as Lizzie and Gordo would probably be back in town by seven or eight at the latest and that would give them plenty of time. Gordo knew it was a lame excuse, but he was desperate.  
  
"You have a point," Lizzie said, nodding her head, "and also, we can check out Phoenix and see what there is to do besides going to this concert."  
  
Gordo nodded his head. He wished he had thought of that reason! It was a heck of a lot better than the tired one.  
  
"We can find a cool restaurant and eat there and possibly do something else."  
  
"Yeah, like go to a movie or something."  
  
"Yeah, we haven't done that in a while!" Lizzie said, without thinking of the reason why. She slightly blushed and said nothing.  
  
Gordo also didn't say anything to that and tried to let it go. They would be in Phoenix in about twenty minutes.  
  
"So," Lizzie said, desperate to change the subject, "Do you think this will surprise Miranda?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, "She is in love with Kyle Olsen."  
  
Lizzie scratched the back of her head, "I just wish I knew who else she was in love with."  
  
"Maybe we'll find out at the party tomorrow," Gordo suggested.  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "Maybe. I told her she could bring a date."  
  
"That was a good idea," he said, and then he gulped, "Are you bringing a date?"  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo quickly, "No," she said, "but I figured since I was the one throwing the party, I'd be too busy to have a date."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, secretly glad that she wasn't bringing a date.  
  
Lizzie glanced over at Gordo again, "Are you?"  
  
"Who me" Gordo asked nervously, "No," he said this almost too quickly, "But I figured I would probably be helping with you most of the time."  
  
Lizzie nodded and said nothing. Gordo kept his eyes on the road, but he could hardly concentrate. He almost missed the exit sign where they were to get off, but he just made it.  
  
The rest of the small trip had few words exchanged between the former lovers, for both didn't know what to say to the other.  
  
Gordo turned into the University of Arizona in Phoenix and it didn't take him very long to find the dorm building he was looking for where Sarah's brother lived and they parked, "Do you want to come with me?" Lizzie asked, taking off her seatbelt.  
  
"Sure," Gordo said, taking his seat belt off as well.  
  
They got out of the car and headed toward the dormitory and went to the third level and found his room. Lizzie knocked and a tall, dark haired guy with glassed opened the door, "You must be Lizzie and Gordo," he said, letting them in.  
  
"Yeah, that's us," Lizzie said.  
  
"I'm Sam," He reached for the dresser in his small room and showed three tickets, "Here they are!" he said.  
  
"Great! How much do I owe you?"  
  
"$150."  
  
Lizzie took out her wallet and paid the guy with three fifties, "Thanks," she said, accepting the tickets.  
  
"You're welcome. Have fun at the concert!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked out of the dorm and as soon as the door was closed, looked at each other, "That was quick," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, "It would have been so much easier mailing them."  
  
"I know," Lizzie said, and they headed back to the car, "So, ready for lunch?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said and he drove off to find a place for lunch. It was around two in the afternoon by the time they finished lunch so they decided to look for a hotel so they could get settled in.  
  
They finally settled on a Marriott close to the University and near the city life. They put their things in their room and Lizzie insisted on taking a rest for a few minutes.  
  
"Maybe we should call Matt to see how things are going," Lizzie suggested.  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, "I'll call him."  
  
Gordo picked up the phone and dialed the McGuire's phone number.  
  
There was no answer though, so he decided to try again later.  
  
**  
  
In the middle of the afternoon, Matt came back home after buying Miranda her birthday present. He checked his e-mail, got the mail and then jumped onto the couch to watch TV. He was so into the show that he didn't notice the phone ringing several times. He did, however, hear the doorbell ring, so he turned off the TV and went to get it, to be greeted by his girlfriend.  
  
He smiled and let her in and as soon as the door was closed, Miranda pulled him into a hug and kissed him hard on the mouth, "I've always wanted to do that," she said, letting go of him, "but people have always been in the house."  
  
"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know. What about you?"  
  
"Do you want to take your car to a secluded place and make out in the backseat."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, "Can you think about anything other than sex?"  
  
Matt smiled, "Do I want to think about anything other than sex?"  
  
Miranda hit him on the shoulder; "I knew I should have never agreed to take you there that one time."  
  
"Oh, come on! It was fun! What time do you have to be home by?"  
  
Miranda grinned, "Actually, I told my mom I'd be spending the night at your house tonight, so she thinks I am with Lizzie."  
  
Matt smiled, "I like the way you think."  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
They were still standing near the front door, "What do you think I want to do?" Matt asked.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, "You need help."  
  
Matt kissed Miranda and their lips interlocked as they stood there, near the doorway, "Matt," Miranda murmered, getting into the kiss, "Someone could see us."  
  
Matt smiled as he took her hand in his, "My room?"  
  
Miranda bit her lip. Should she really be doing this. She looked at Matt's face, though, and it was hard to exist. A smile formed on her lips as they practically ran upstairs to Matt's room and almost immediately fell onto the bed. Miranda giggled as they exchanged passionate kisses and she backed into his bed as he leaned on top of her. Their lips meshed together and their hands felt around, desperately wanting more to happen, even though nothing ever did. Between this being a partially forbidden romance and the fact that it was a secret to everyone else allowed the passion to pour between their lips and their entire bodies.  
  
After spending a little more time on his bed, Miranda decided that she liked having this freedom of doing what they wanted to without having to hide anything. She never hung out with him in his room and he never was in hers. Just being able to be there without Lizzie allowed her more comfort, although she wished she didn't have to hide this relationship with everyone. Maybe it was time for a change, Miranda thought as she lay there snuggling close to Matt on his bed, "Maybe it was time to tell the world." 


	5. Pain Felt

Chapter Five  
  
Pain Felt  
  
Gordo watched Lizzie as she lay on the bed. He was sitting on the other bed, and it was becoming very clear that time was running out for him to make a move. The worst part of it all was that he didn't know how to approach her. What if she completely freaked out? What would happen to them if they broke up again? Gordo couldn't help but stare at her as she was there with her eyes closed as if she knew she were hot and as if she knew she was driving him crazy.   
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said, with her eyes still shut, "Do you want to go to a movie this afternoon?"  
  
"Sure," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said and she didn't move for a few minutes. She only offered the movie in desperation to stop seeming so desperate.  
  
Gordo sighed as he got comfortable on his own bed, thinking that it was time, once and for all, to get this over with, "Lizzie?" he said, speaking softly.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Gordo took a deep breath. His goal was to get somewhere with this conversation. Whatever he wanted to say, though, didn't come out right, "What happened?"  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes and turned to Gordo, " 'what happened?' What do you mean?" She propped her head up to get more comfortable.  
  
Deep breaths, Gordo thought, big, deep breaths. Otherwise, this could get ugly. "I mean with us," he said.  
  
Somehow, Lizzie wasn't expecting that to be said, although she thought the same thing the whole day, "Oh," she said, but she couldn't come up with anything to follow that, "Um, what do you mean?"  
  
Gordo propped his head up and now they were both looking at each other, "You know, with us."  
  
Lizzie swallowed nervously. She wanted this to happen all day, but now she wasn't sure she could handle this, "You mean when we broke up?" That's what she hoped he meant. Otherwise, she really was sincerely confused.  
  
Gordo nodded his head slowly, "It's just every time I think about it, I can't quite remember how it all happened."  
  
Lizzie shrugged, maybe he wasn't interested in getting back together after all, "I kissed Ethan at a party and we broke up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lizzie's heart was beating faster than ever. Was that it? Was he going to stop the questioning there?   
  
"Lizzie," Gordo swallowed once again, getting the feeling that the tension presented in the room was mutual, "Do you ever," he paused, maybe that was too much for one time.  
  
"Yes…" Lizzie said, waiting for him to finish his question. Maybe this was going in the right direction after all.  
  
Gordo gazed into Lizzie's eyes and his heart almost melted. He grinned, although he knew he was weakening, but her eyes gave him strength, "Do you ever wonder what it would be like," he paused, seeing if she had any idea where this was going, only he couldn't tell by the expression on her face, "what it would be like if we never broke up?"   
  
There he said it and Lizzie looked at him. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was as though he had been reading her mind all day. A few seconds of silence filtered the hotel room as Lizzie was processing what Gordo was saying, "Do you?" she asked. She wanted to base her answer on his.  
  
Gordo looked down briefly, thinking that what she just said was a bad sign. He was beginning to regret bringing the whole thing up, "Sometimes," he admitted.  
  
Lizzie grinned, glad that they could finally be honest, "Yeah, same here."  
  
This caused Gordo to grin and then he followed "and…"  
  
Oh great, Lizzie thought, here it comes, "and a lot of times I miss it."  
  
Gordo was happy to hear this, and beginning to think that this was totally worth all the silence, "Me too," he admitted.  
  
"It's weird, though," Lizzie said, now wanting to get everything in the open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know," Lizzie said, "we've broke up around a year ago and we've remained friends, so I thought it was wrong to think about you like that again."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Wow," Lizzie said, trying to process all of this, "and you know, sometimes we broke a few of the friendship rules after we broke up and to me, it just always seemed so natural to want to kiss you."  
  
"Same here," Gordo admitted.  
  
"And those times that we were together, I always wondered if there were still any emotions left on your part because there were for me."  
  
This was also coming into Gordo so fast…all this information was like an overload, but in a good way, "You mean, all this time, we kissed and you thought there was something there?"  
  
Lizzie blushed, "I didn't say that."  
  
"Oh," Gordo said.  
  
"But sometimes I felt so into the moment with you that I never wanted to stop."  
  
"Do you miss that?"  
  
"Yeah," she admitted, "But that's not what I missed the most. I missed the emotional part of being so in love with someone that you would do almost anything for them. I think that's the part I missed the most."  
  
"I do, too," Gordo said, "I mean, to be completely honest with you, that whole physical thing was weird because I never knew the boundaries and I always felt something more than just passion or lust."  
  
Lizzie blushed, "Well, I believe that's why we stopped."  
  
"And it was probably a good thing, too," Gordo said, "because had we gone farther, I was pretty sure that it would mean two different things when it was over and I didn't think I could do that to myself."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "Me, too."  
  
"So," Gordo said, realizing that everything was completely out in the open, "What now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you still wonder about us?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "All the time."  
  
"Me too," Gordo said, "I never really stopped loving you, you know."  
  
"Me neither," Lizzie said and again, silence lingered as they gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
Both were breathing heavily as they waited for something to happen, but neither was moving, even though they both wanted the same thing, "Lizzie," Gordo said, finally, under his breath, "Do you think it would be possible if we tried dating again?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "I think it's possible."  
  
Lizzie stood up and Gordo did as well and they both stood there in between their beds and Gordo reached to move hair off of Lizzie's face, "Lizzie," he whispered, stepping one foot closer, making the gap between them only a few inches, "I love you."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "I love you, too."  
  
"Is it okay if I kiss you?" He asked, realizing after he said it how cheesy it sounded.  
  
Lizzie blushed and looked down, but she smiled, "Only if you promise this won't be the last and that it will be meaningful."  
  
"Everyday I spend with you is meaningful, Lizzie," Gordo said and he then proceeded to pull Lizzie into a long and passionate kiss which let out all the bottled up feelings they'd been keeping and after that, a series of shorter kisses followed.  
  
After several minutes of this, they finally fell onto Lizzie's bed and sighed, happy to be together. They lay there side by side deep into their own thoughts and Gordo and Lizzie held hands tightly and stared at the ceiling above them.  
  
**  
  
"Matt," Miranda said, as she and Matt rested on his bed in the middle of the afternoon, "What do you want to do tonight?"  
  
Their fingers were laced together and Miranda's head was lying on Matt's chest, "I don't know. We can do anything you want to."  
  
Miranda smiled as she reached up to give him a small kiss, "That is just what I like to hear."  
  
Matt grinned as he looked at Miranda, "Were you serious about us possibly telling Gordo and Lizzie about us?"  
  
Miranda stopped smiling and gave this thought, "Do you think we are ready for that?"  
  
Matt shrugged. He really did want to share his love for Miranda with the rest of the world, "I think we are ready for it."  
  
Miranda frowned, "Do you think Lizzie will be mad?"  
  
Matt raised his eyebrow, "Do you think I care?"  
  
Miranda grinned, "Yeah, she can't do anything about it anyway, can she?"  
  
"Besides," Matt thought, "Gordo is pretty rational about everything. He'll calm her down."  
  
"I don't know why the two of them broke up in the first place."  
  
"I don't know. They'll probably get back together, though."  
  
Miranda shrugged, "I don't know. They haven't been out together in such a long time, it would seem kind of weird for them to start it all up again."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but those two are inseperable."  
  
"No they aren't," Miranda said, "They aren't together this weekend."  
  
Yeah, they were, Matt thought, but Miranda wasn't supposed to think that, "True. But that doesn't mean that they don't want to be together."  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you suggesting that Gordo and Lizzie like each other now."  
  
Matt grinned, "and what if I am?"  
  
"How would you know? I mean, I can't see Lizzie volunteering this information or anything, especially to you."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Matt said, "Isn't it obvious? Gordo comes here almost every night and it's kind of hard not to hear them flirting sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, but flirting doesn't always mean anything."  
  
Matt sighed, "It does the way they do it."  
  
Miranda gave Matt a strange look, but decided to not say anything about it. She looked down at their hands that were still together and smiled. As strange as he was, she couldn't help put love the guy. She reached under his shirt and rubbed his stomach with her smooth hands as she closed her eyes, "I could stay like this forever," she whispered, and they stayed like that for several minutes before they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
**  
  
After several minutes of silence between the united lovers, Lizzie finally spoke up, "Gordo?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Remember the last time we were in my room and we were fooling around?"  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said, "There was several times when we did that. Can you be more specific?"  
  
Lizzie cleared her throat, "Well, the last time we did it, a few weeks ago."  
  
Gordo swallowed. Yeah, he remembered. How could he forget, "Yeah."  
  
"Well, do you ever wonder what would have happened if that phone ever rang? I mean, do you ever think we would have actually gone all the way."  
  
This was always the type of question that perplexed Gordo. Of course he thought about it…he thought about it a lot actually, but on the other hand he wanted to say the right thing.  
  
As if Lizzie could read his mind, she continued, "Because I do. I think about it a lot and sometimes I wonder how things would be different between us or if that would have changed our friendship at all. I mean, I'm glad it didn't happen, because, well, it would have complicated our friendship at the time and I really liked you as more than a friend, so therefore it would have added emotional stress or…Gordo is this making any sense to you?"  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," he said, and he turned his head to face her and they smiled at each other. He leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth as once again, their feelings intensified with the moment and they stayed like this for several seconds.  
  
Then, as they gasped for air, they gazed into each other and their eyes both sparkled, "I love you so much," Lizzie said, "I've missed this."  
  
Gordo smiled and they kissed again as Gordo's hand rested on Lizzie's hip, "I love you, more," he whispered, as he went in for another kiss, "and it has hurt me everyday for the past year that we were never together."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "I was feeling the same pain," and they shared one last powerful kiss before they rested on the bed for a while, in each others arms. 


	6. Never Apart

Today is jodu's birthday, so happy birthday! You are my hero, especially for today.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Never Apart  
  
That evening, Matt had every intention of fixing Miranda an incredible dinner that would knock her socks off, as part of her birthday present, as Miranda still slept comfortably in his bed. He started fixing her lasagna with the special McGuire sauce that ran through his family.   
  
He wanted everything to be perfect; especially if tomorrow was the day all hell was going to break loose. Tomorrow could very well be the day that they told Lizzie and Gordo the truth about their relationship. He was excited in some ways and nervous in others. He was comforted to know that Miranda would be with him as he did this, so they would be together.   
  
He put his uncooked masterpiece in the oven and set the timer for forty minutes. He was really tempted to wake Miranda up for the time being so he could spend some extra time with her, but he decided to let her sleep, knowing how weak she made him and how soon he'd forget the dinner he was preparing for her.  
  
He went to the family room to pick out a movie for them to watch, as it was agreed that they would watch a movie that night. He wanted Miranda to choose, but he figured that they would be busy making out through most of the movie anyway, so it hardly mattered. Besides, it would pass time and prevent the temptation of waking her up.  
  
It didn't take him long, however, to decide to watch "Finding Nemo," because it was compatible for both their tastes and, well, the other choices belonged to Lizzie, and he didn't want to watch one of her movies.   
  
He had time after that, so, bored, he went into the kitchen to look for a magazine to read, and the only thing he could find was his mom's issue of People, so he sat down and started flipping through the pages. He started reading a special 12-page article focusing on younger men and older women in Hollywood when the next thing he knew, Miranda had wondered downstairs and was watching him from the stairs. She cleared her throat and this startled him. He looked up and saw her and got up. He walked over to his girl and put his arm around her waist from behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Miranda asked, smiling as Matt moved her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck.  
  
"Nothing. I have a surprise for you?"  
  
Miranda turned to face him and her eyes lit up, "Really? Like what?"  
  
Matt shrugged, "I can't tell you. You are going to have to wait for another," he looked back at the stove, "twelve minutes."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes playfully and then she smelled something, "Matt," she said, pushing him to she side and walking toward the oven, "Are you cooking something? It smells wonderful."  
  
Matt smiled, "Thanks," and he pulled her close to him and smelled her hair.  
  
Miranda pulled back and looked at him, "Are we really going to do this?"  
  
"Do what?" a confused Matt asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Tell Lizzie, Gordo, and all of your friends about us?"  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
Miranda took in a deep breath, trying to make sure this is what he wanted, but she couldn't handle it, "More than ever," she breathed, speaking the honest and goodness truth, "and as soon as possible."  
  
Matt smiled, "What do you think our parents will think?"  
  
"Well," Miranda said, sitting down on the kitchen stool, "I probably won't be able to come to your house as much as I do, well, at least without adult supervision."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, with a bummed look on his face, "and that means no more secret meetings in my room after Lizzie is sleeping."  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said, starting to looked bummed as well, "and we probably won't be able to do this quite as often," she said, pulling him into a passionate-filled kiss.  
  
When she pulled back, Matt tried to catch his breath hungrily, "Maybe…we shouldn't tell them," he said, desperately, "I mean, who are they to know everything?"  
  
Miranda grinned, "Matt," she sang, "It will be weird at first, but once we get used to it, just think of all the freedom we gain. We no longer have to hide anything from Lizzie and Gordo, we can go somewhere without worrying whether someone will see us, and besides," she said, looking at him with her puppy dog eyes, "Lizzie is my best friend. I hate keeping things from her."  
  
Matt sighed. He knew that with all the sacrifices they would have to make, rewards would come as well, but he hated the sacrifices.  
  
Miranda looked at the oven timer and glanced at Matt, "You know," she said, pointing at the oven with her eyes, "We still have a good nine minutes before dinner is ready. Do you, uh, want to make out?"  
  
Well, she was blunt, and Matt gave her that, and she had great ideas, and Matt applauded her for that as well, and Miranda and Matt went into the den and before they knew it, Miranda was sitting on Matt's lap and they were kissing passionately until…  
  
BING   
  
The lasagna was ready.  
  
**  
  
Later that night, at the hotel where Lizzie and Gordo were staying, they were getting ready for dinner, "This is weird, you know?" Lizzie said, as she was fixing her hair, "After all this time with those stupid limits, we finally have none, and although we've been out before plenty of times before, I feel like this is sort of a first date."  
  
Gordo smiled at his new girlfriend, "It's a good feeling, isn't it?"  
  
Lizzie sighed and nodded her head, "Yeah, it's almost like a new beginning or something."  
  
"I never called Matt back," Gordo said, "Do you think he's worried."  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "Nah. He's a big kid. He's fine."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Gordo said.  
  
"So," Lizzie said as she finished with her hair, "After dinner, what do you want to do?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "Want to go to a movie?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "No, we can't talk in a movie theatre. Besides, nothing interesting is playing."  
  
"Well, let's just see what happens after dinner," Gordo suggested.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie smiled as she put her purse over her shoulder, "Ready?"  
  
Gordo jiggled the keys in front of him, "Let's do it," and he started toward the door and Lizzie followed, grabbing her jacket.  
  
They drove to dinner, ate it, nothing eventful happened other than a little light conversation, and it was pretty apparent by the time they were finished and driving around the town that there was a little lust between the edges of the love that they had for each other as they both kept glancing at each other and quickly looking ahead. They ended up back at the hotel, and as soon as the door shut, one look and they had each other. Gordo kissed Lizzie on the lips furiously as his hands went on her back. Lizzie kissed him back with equal passion and things were getting pretty heated right there near the doorway when they both stopped at the same time.  
  
It was awkward when they looked at each other, but they both knew what was going on. Gordo nervously grinned, as he pointed to the bed, "shall we sit down?" he said, knowing that they both needed to talk about this.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, and she walked past him and sat on the bed. Gordo followed and sat next to her. Lizzie sighed heavily as she dropped her upper body on the bed while her legs were still on the floor, "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Gordo said, staying like he was, seated, "I guess something just came over the both of us and we couldn't take it anymore."  
  
"Heh!" Lizzie said with a hint of sarcasm, "so much for feeling like this is our first date!"  
  
"Yeah," he said, "I guess this leaves us where we started."  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "I don't know what came over me. It's like you are a magnet or something. I am so used to making out with you that it just came natural."  
  
"Yeah, same here."  
  
"I guess this means that we need to learn restraint."  
  
"Yeah, but how? It's not like we've never done anything before. So where do we start?"  
  
"Good question," Lizzie said, "This is more complicated than it's supposed to be."  
  
"It doesn't have to be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we need to think about what we both want here and what this relationship means to us. I, personally, don't want to rush things but I don't want to start at the beginning, either."  
  
"Same here," Lizzie said, sitting up and turning to Gordo, "If only I remember where we left off before we broke up.  
  
Gordo shrugged, "Yeah, I don't remember either. Was that time in my car before or after?"  
  
"After," Lizzie answered almost immediately.  
  
"What about that time in Miranda's garage?"  
  
"After."  
  
"Behind the movie theatre?"  
  
"After."  
  
Gordo sighed, "This is pathetic! Did we do anything when we were dating?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Well, I remember our first kiss after Rome."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"I was so head over heels for you back then."  
  
"The feeling was definitely mutual."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, desperate to come up with something, "Tonight, we go to sleep…in separate beds and just play everything from tomorrow on by ear, okay?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "Yeah, good idea."  
  
Lizzie stood up and grabbed some clothes and went for the bathroom, "I love you," she said, closing the bathroom door.  
  
"I love you, too!" Gordo took off some of his clothes, leaving him with his boxers and undershirt and went to the sink outside the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.  
  
Within the next ten minutes, they were both in bed sleeping. 


	7. Everlasting Bond

Sorry for the long awaited update. I guess it's hard for me to come to terms that I am almost finished with a story. It sounds weird, but it's true. Good news—I am so far surviving my first year of high school. I'm almost a sophomore---I guess that makes me a froshmore!! Haha—I love you guys.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Everlasting Bond  
  
The next morning, Gordo woke up because he heard his cell phone ring. Most people had the latest model of cell phones, like Lizzie, who had a pink one that not only lit up, but also had creative sounds, like the screaming noise it made when someone sent her a text. That always amused Gordo. Gordo, however, had the simplest model there was and had no complaints. He looked over at Lizzie's bed and she didn't even stir, so he took the cell phone, answered it and took it in the bathroom.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Gordo?" It was Matt.  
  
Gordo yawned, "Hmm? Yeah?"  
  
"Did you get the tickets?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering. What time do you think you'll be home?"  
  
"I don't know. What time is it now?"  
  
"A little bit after ten."  
  
"Does Miranda suspect anything?"  
  
"Nope. Not a thing."  
  
"That's good to hear. I should probably call her and wish her a happy birthday. I didn't realize that it was so late."  
  
"No!" Matt exclaimed, "I mean, she's probably sleeping."  
  
"After ten? On her birthday?" Gordo asked, "No, Miranda is not like that at all!"  
  
"Yeah, well, to tell you the truth…I already tried to call her, you know…to see if she wanted to go to breakfast with me…and we did…and now she's over here with me."  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrow, not believing Matt's story, "Okay, first of all, why did you two have breakfast and second of all, if she was there, then why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
  
"Well, we had breakfast because I knew that her two best friends were out of town so I decided to be nice, I would invite her and I didn't tell you in the first place because I thought you might think it was weird on account of Lizzie not being home and all."  
  
"Well, it's a little strange. Where is she now?"  
  
"She's in the den watching TV."  
  
"How long is she going to be there with you?"  
  
"I don't know. Until she wants to leave."  
  
"Okay, whatever. Lizzie and I should be home around five."  
  
"Okay, cool."  
  
"Thanks for helping us out."  
  
"Oh, it was no problem, Gordo."  
  
The two hung up and Gordo exited the bathroom to find Lizzie slowly waking up and yawning, "Morning, sleepy," he said, as he crawled on her bed on top of the covers and watched Lizzie as she awakened.  
  
Lizzie yawned and opened her eyes, "Morning," she looked at Gordo and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as she pulled his head down to her face and gave him a kiss on the mouth. When they pulled away a few seconds later, they caught sight of each other's eyes and kissed again, this time with more passion as they slipped their tongue into each other's mouths and Gordo's body fell on top of Lizzie. When they released for air, Gordo breathed on Lizzie's neck, "Lizzie, I love you so much," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I can't believe I ever let you get away."  
  
"Oh, Gordo," she said, "let's not talk about that anymore, okay? Now, we should focus on the future."  
  
Gordo took Lizzie's hand and held it at his own between their bodies and kissed her hand, "Whatever you say, Liz."  
  
Lizzie smiled as they kissed once more and this went on for several minutes until Lizzie decided they should probably get ready for the day since checkout was at eleven. Lizzie hopped in the shower first as Gordo straightened up the room and then Gordo took a shower as Lizzie got ready for the day.  
  
They checked out of the hotel once they were both ready and picked up some McDonalds breakfast on the road.  
  
Matt told several lies when he was on the phone with Gordo. The first one was that Miranda spent the night with him. They didn't go out for breakfast and Miranda wasn't watching TV. Miranda was taking a shower. Of course he definitely made point to leave that out when he talked to Gordo.  
  
Once Miranda got out of the shower and was dressed, she then went downstairs to watch TV while Matt took a shower and got ready for the day. She was set on some Lifetime Original Movie when Matt came down to join her on the sofa, "Had a good birthday so far?" he asked.  
  
Miranda grinned as she looked at her boyfriend, "It's great."  
  
"What do you want the most this year."  
  
Miranda kissed her boyfriend hard on the mouth, "Matt," she said, once the kiss ended, "I think I have pretty much everything I could possibly want, including you."  
  
Matt blushed so hard that his ears turned red and Miranda seemed amused my this and kissed him on the cheek, "So, what did you get me?"   
  
"Ahhh," Matt said, holding up a finger, "that, my dear sweet Miranda, is a surprise. You'll have to wait until you get the rest of your gifts."  
  
Miranda stuck out her tongue and proceeded to get up, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
Matt made puppy eyes and frowned, "Please stay," he pleaded.  
  
"Matt," Miranda said, smiled, "It's my birthday! My family is waiting for me at home. I'll see you tonight at the party. I promise!"  
  
"Okay," Matt said, "But I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll call you if I get the chance," Miranda winked as she let herself out of the house. Once the door was closed, she leaned against it and sighed. She was in love with Matt.  
  
Later that day, when she was at home, she was about to call Matt on her cell phone when she realized she had two new messages. She checked them and smiled. They were from Lizzie and Gordo, both to wish her a happy birthday. She was about to call Matt after hearing the messages when her mom knocked and entered her room, "Wow!" her mom said, walking in and sitting on Miranda's bed, "I cannot believe my little Miranda is seventeen today. You are growing up way too fast!"  
  
Miranda smiled, "I know, mom. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Her mom laughed, "What? Growing older? Ha! Wait till you are my age! Then you might not think it is so wonderful."  
  
Miranda smiled and looked down, putting her cell phone on the nightstand, "Who were you calling?"  
  
"Oh, no one," Miranda lied, "I was just checking my messages."  
  
"Ahh," her mom said, "did a boy call you?"  
  
Miranda looked up, a little shocked, "What?"  
  
Her mom smiled, "Don't lie to me! I know you are always on your phone! I remember what it was like to be your age."  
  
Miranda didn't say anything. She only looked down.  
  
"Who is he?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Mom! I never said it was a guy!"  
  
"You never said it wasn't, either."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes and leaned back against her pillow.  
  
"Are you in love?"  
  
"I don't know," Miranda shrugged. She knew, alright, but she wasn't about to tell her mom.  
  
"Oh, come on! When are we going to meet him?"  
  
Miranda shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
Whilst her mother was grilling Miranda, Matt was at his house watching TV and playing video games. Lizzie called him at some point of the day to make sure he hadn't started a fire and his parents, who thought Lizzie was staying with him, called and he told them that Lizzie was out with her friends. It was the truth.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo stopped once for lunch once they were about one away from Hill Ridge. They stopped at Hardees and Lizzie, who had slept for most of the duration of the trip, put in one of her CD's in the car's CD player and they spent the rest of the time listening to music, like "Big Yellow Taxi," and Lizzie's personal favorite, a nice assortment of country.  
  
Gordo put up with it and before they knew it, they pulled into Lizzie's house. They were early and were greeted by Matt when they went into the house. Lizzie and Gordo were holding hands, so Matt figured out what was going on and let them go work out decorations for the party in Lizzie's room. He was happy about this, though, knowing that this would probably put Lizzie in a good mood and knew that this would make it easier for Miranda and him to reveal themselves.   
  
Lizzie was in for a real shocker, after all.   
  
Yay! To be continued! I'll try and update as soon as possible, but can't make any promises. Please, though, if you get the chance, if you could review, I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks and have a nice day. (I don't care when you are reading this!) 


	8. Hearts Unstapled

A/N: Sorry for the prolonged absence. I got in a car accident (no one was hurt) and there was some damage so in order to pay for that, I had to work at my uncle's farm for practically the whole summer. It's all good now, though. I'm back but who knows how often I'll be able to update? I start school soon so yeah...what's going on with you?

Oh, and this is the last chapter of this story, but I am starting another story really soon so look for that as well. As for Cruisin, I'm a little stuck right now as to where that is going to go, but give me time, as I will try my best to produce some sort of excuse for a chapter. Also, I'm thinking about a sequel for this story, so let me know if you want a sequel.

Chapter Eight

Hearts Unstapled

After planning the party for an hour and then going down to decorate, order the food, and make all the preparations. Lizzie was surprised to see that Matt was helping, but had no objections. The place looked amazing and Miranda showed up just in time to finish setting up. She hugged Lizzie and Gordo and welcomed them back into town and they wished her a happy birthday.

Soon, twenty or so more guests arrived. Everyone was there, including Miranda's parents and Lizzie's parents, who got back in town just in time. All the parents stayed in the kitchen while everyone else stayed in the living room and danced, ate, and talked. Matt, for one, was surprised that Lizzie let him stay for all the festivities, but wasn't about to object. He stole a few glances from Miranda and a few dances with her as well, as Lizzie and Gordo hardly ever let go of each other. Miranda and Matt decided that it was safe enough for them to be themselves. They were, after all, going to eventually tell everyone the truth about them, any way. Miranda was glad that the main focus was Gordo and Lizzie for once, as after Matt told her what happened, she almost wanted to pester them for info herself, but decided that this time was hers...and Matt's.

After they ate pizza and had cake, it was time for everyone to leave, and by then, it was after nine. Miranda's parents left and Gordo and Miranda helped Lizzie and Matt clean up as Lizzie and Matt's parents announced that they were going to sleep an advised them not to stay up too late.

Gordo was helping Lizzie with the dishes while Miranda and Matt were covering the den. "Did you have fun?"

Miranda smiled, "Yeah, I really did."

"Good."

"So," Miranda said, trying to sound casual, "You never gave me the other part of my gift."

Right as she said that, Lizzie and Gordo entered, "Matt, you gave Miranda a gift?" Lizzie asked.

Matt gulped as he looked at Lizzie and he and Miranda exchanged glances, "Yeah."

"That was nice of you," Lizzie said, "Oh, and Miranda, Gordo and I also have a gift for you."

"Okay," Miranda said, "Well, after we finish cleaning up, I'll open presents."

"Sounds like a deal," Lizzie said, and she smiled at Gordo and then looked at her best friend and brother, "Well, um, Gordo and I are going to go back in the kitchen and finish things in there. We'll be back in a minute," Lizzie said, backing into the kitchen and closing the door behind her.

"Um, Lizzie, I thought we were finished in the kitchen," Gordo said.

"I know that and you know that," Lizzie whispered, "but they don't and I think something fishy is going on in there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Lizzie said, getting a chair and placing it right in front of the door that led into the living room and stepped on the chair and looked out of the small window.

"I'm still waiting," Gordo said, crossing his arms. Lizzie's face turned white as she looked at Gordo, and then back at the window.

Lizzie got off the chair and told Gordo to see for himself. He did so and what he found was very weird. His best friend, Miranda, was making out with his girlfriend's younger brother. He tilted his head as he looked and said, "Hmm. That's odd."

"Odd??" Lizzie said, practically pulling him off the chair."

"Lizzie, they are going to hear you," he whispered.

Lizzie sighed, "What is going on here?"

He hushed her, "I think I hear them talking. That means they must have gotten their sanity back."

"No," Lizzie said, grabbing Gordo by the hand and leading him outside and walking a little to their front yard, "If we are really quiet, the window in the living room is open, so we can hear what they say."

"Lizzie, this is really none of our business."

"No, it really is. Gordo, for the past few months, I have been very suspicious of some things going on here, and I think that these two are dating."

"What?? Matt and Miranda? Are you crazy?"

"That's what I thought, but I really think something is going on now," Lizzie said, "Now, be quiet so we can get closer and hear what they are saying."

They did just that as they hung out right next to the window.

"I'm so nervous," Matt said.

"Me too," Miranda said.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight? We can wait."

"No, we really should get it over with."

"How much longer do you think they will be in the kitchen?"

"I don't know, but we are finished in here, so we can do it any minute."

In the meantime, as Lizzie was hearing this, she was getting the wrong impression. She thought Miranda and Matt were talking about having sex. Her eyes got wider and wider as she heard things.

"I can't believe we are doing this."

"I know, it's almost like this will make us an official couple."

"I just hope people don't judge us for this," Miranda said.

"Well," Matt said, "before we do it, let me give you your gift."

"Okay," Miranda said, "Where is it?"

"Hold on," he said, "It's in my room. Let me go get it."

While Matt was gone Lizzie was freaking out, "Gordo, we have to stop this," she whispered, "Not only is this repulsive, but they are really being stupid."

"Lizzie, you are jumping to conclusions. They would never be that stupid."

They heard Matt come back into the room, "Okay, Miranda, for your birthday, I have a special surprise. I present to you...Matt McGuire...or whatever you would like to call it."

Miranda gasped, "Oh, Matt! I can't believe this! He's so cute and...he's huge!!!"

Lizzie was so disgusted and truthfully, Gordo was also a little grossed out. Lizzie couldn't stop herself, "That's it," Lizzie said, "We are going inside and stopping this...monstrous event." She pulled him by the sleeve back inside the house.

Once inside the house, Lizzie burst through the closed doors that led to the living room and looked down, and shielded her eyes at the two people kissing, "Matt, zip up your pants. We need to talk."

Gordo, who realized what was going on, started laughing and that got Lizzie's attention as Miranda and Matt broke away from each other and looked at Lizzie as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" Matt asked, looking at his sister who still had her eyes shielded.

"I'm trying to keep you from making a huge mistake. Are your pants zipped up yet?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Lizzie," Gordo said, "I think we made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" as Lizzie looked at Gordo, who was pointing at Miranda and Matt. Lizzie looked over and saw Matt, Miranda, and a large, stuffed bear.

"I think..." Gordo said, pointing at the bear, "I think that's what Miranda was talking about."

Lizzie opened her mouth, but all she could manage to say was, "Oh."

"Oh is right, Lizzie," Matt said, "I don't know what you were thinking and why you were listening, but I was giving Miranda a bear."

"Okay, that explains that," she said, staring Miranda and Matt down, "But what about that kiss?"

"Oh, that," Matt said, laughing nervously, "that is what we were getting ready to talk to you about. You see..."

"Matt and I are in love," Miranda interrupted. Matt sighed a breath of relief and then went over what Miranda said.

"We-we are?" Matt asked, "I mean, yeah, we are."

"And if you can't accept that, then maybe we shouldn't be friends," Miranda said.

Lizzie gasped, "Miranda! I've never heard such a..." Lizzie stopped to think about this. It wasn't like Miranda as giving her a choice, and then, Lizzie realized that she was wasting her time thinking, "I've never heard such surprisingly good news!"

Miranda blinked. Sure, she expected Lizzie to eventually come around, but not that quickly, "Really?" Miranda asked.

Lizzie nodded her head and stepped forward to give her friend a hug, "Miranda, I've known you all my life and if you really want to date my brother, go ahead. It will probably be a little weird to get used to, now that I know what's really going on, but for the past few months, you've been really happy and before, when you weren't, I hated it."

A tear rolled down Miranda's eyes as she looked at Matt, smiling, "See? I told you nothing bad would happen."

Lizzie let go of Miranda and went back to Gordo.

Miranda calmed down and looked at the two of them, "So when did you two get back together?"

Lizzie and Gordo exchanged glances, smiled and said, "This weekend."

"This weekend? But both of you were out of town this weekend."

"Yeah," Gordo said, "We lied. We actually drove down to Phoenix to pick up these," he said as he reached into his back pocket and presented the envelope with the Kyle Olsen tickets.

Miranda took the envelope and opened it up, "Oh my God!" she said, "You guys are so awesome."

Matt grinned, "Yeah, you really are."

"When is the concert?"

"In two weeks. I figured we could drive down and stay over night since it is on a Saturday night," Lizzie said, then she noticed Matt was looking a little jealous. She sure was learning a lot about importance that day, "But now, I realize that Gordo and I have other commitments that we have that weekend, and that leaves two extra tickets."

Miranda turned to Matt, excitedly, "Sure!"

Everyone smiled and soon it was time to say goodnight. Lizzie, who wasn't ready to give up her time with Gordo yet, she drove with him to his house and decided to walk home.

On their drive to his house, Gordo asked, "So, what made you decide to give up those tickets?"

Lizzie smiled, "First of all, I knew Miranda would be miserable the whole weekend if Matt wasn't there and second of all, once mom and dad hear about this, I know the third person is going to be one of our parents. If we were going, it would be the same way, only they wouldn't be at the concert."

Gordo shrugged, "I guess you have a point there."

"Gordo, I may be blonde, but I know enough about my parents to know what to expect."

"I'm surprised you were so cool about Miranda and Matt."

"Yeah, so am I, quite frankly. I guess everything is nicer when everyone is happy."

"Did it also help to know that they weren't having sex?"

"Ugh," Lizzie said, "I never want that image in my head ever again."

Gordo smiled as he pulled into his drive way. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lizzie and Gordo exchanged a quick kiss as Lizzie got out of the car and headed home. By then, Matt had gone upstairs. Lizzie went to his room to say goodnight and right as she was about to leave, Matt said, "Oh, by the way, when you walked in on us kissing, what do you think we were doing?"

Lizzie gasped as Matt laughed and threw a pillow at her. Lizzie was about to shut his door, until he said, "Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you and Gordo."

"Thank you. I am really happy."

THE END


End file.
